The Grad Student
by Trbl
Summary: Penny can't just leave Sheldon to fend for himself when a Grad Student gets fresh. Shenny. Eventual M Rating. Please note: Spoilers Through Season 4, not 2-just to be on the safe side. I had intended this to be longer,but it just didn't work out that way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, all recognizable characters belong to someone else. I own nothing.

Spoilers: Through Season 2

As the female grad student finished offering to bring Sheldon's dinner, Leonard heaved a sigh. How it was possible that someone with an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory could keep making the same mistake over and over? It seemed like every semester a new one went all fan-girl over Sheldon. They would bring him meals, pander to his already large ego, and basically carry out his every whim. And he never asked for anything sexual. This Leonard was sure of.

Leonard couldn't decide which part made him crazier. The fact that there was always another grad student; or that Sheldon didn't make the most of it. If any of the other guys had a pretty grad student throwing herself at them, they'd would, in the vernacular, "so tap that." But not Sheldon. Not only did he not realize the possibility, but Leonard was sure he wouldn't "tap that" even if he did realize it.

Leonard's inner voice grew whiny. Why couldn't he have a pretty grad student? He was smart. He would appreciate her. He decided that since Lola (yes her name was Lola, for heaven's sake) was bringing Sheldon dinner, that he'd have dinner out. At a non-Sheldon approved restaurant. He'd ask Raj and Howard, but based on their expressions, they were thinking along the same lines that Leonard had been.

Leonard was walking down the steps as Penny was coming home from work. Things were pretty much back to the way they were before the two of them had dated. They were friends, and even Leonard had to admit they got along better as friends than they had as lovers. Even though he missed her. But, if he were honest, he missed the sex more than anything, except introducing her as his girlfriend. That had been great, too.

"Hi, Penny." He greeted her.

"Hey, Leonard. Going out?"

"Yeah, Sheldon's got a new grad student."

A weird expression crossed her face. "Really? Another one? Doesn't he learn?"

"Apparently not." Leonard laughed.

"Maybe you should write him an equation so he'll understand what's really going on." She suggested with a laugh.

"I'll get right on that." He sighed. "I don't even understand how he attracts them."

"Aw, sweetie, jealous?"

"Maybe a little." He whined.

"Well, enjoy your dinner." She patted him the shoulder as she moved past him.

"Thanks." His eyes followed her until she rounded the corner out of his sight. He sighed and continued down the stairs.

As Penny let herself into her apartment she reflected on Leonard's words. He may not understand how Sheldon attracted them, but Penny did. When she'd first met the guys the day she'd moved in, she'd thought Sheldon was attractive. Poorly dressed, but attractive. He was tall, nice looking, with big blue eyes, and had an endearing innocence about him. Not to mention those large elegant hands of his. She couldn't help but wonder what those hands might be capable of, especially coupled with that laser-like focus that Sheldon was so good at. But it became quickly obvious that Sheldon had zero interest in such things. So Penny didn't dwell on it.

She stripped off her uniform and slipped into something more comfortable. Just as she sat down to watch TV she heard Sheldon's voice; high pitched and pure east Texas. "Penny! Help me. Penny!"

She was up and moving to the bowl were she kept their spare key and bolting out the door before she even made a conscious decision to go. She unlocked the door, and stopped in shock. On the couch was Sheldon struggling ineffectually with a woman. The woman seemed to be trying to crawl inside Sheldon's skin, and tear his clothes off at the same time.

Penny hesitated for only a few seconds, before striding to the couch and grabbing a handful of mousy brown hair. She used her grip to pull the woman off of Sheldon and towards the door. "No means no," Penny said loudly, mostly to cover the shrieking that the woman was doing. Penny threw her out the door, slammed it shut, and threw the lock, all in practically one motion.

Penny turned back to Sheldon. "You okay, Sweetie?" She asked gently as she crossed back to him. He was sitting up and trying to straighten up his person.

He looked up at her, his woeful expression tearing at her heartstrings. "I don't understand. She was bringing dinner. She…Penny, she tried to…." He broke off.

"I know, Honey. Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I think so. That was horrible, Penny. Just horrible."

"Well, yeah, it looked pretty unpleasant but, you understand that it's not supposed to be like that, don't you?"

"No. It isn't? Well, good. Because that…that was…." He shuddered. "That was even worse than Leonard's mother." Another shudder.

"Aw, I'd forgotten that. Poor Sheldon." Her expression was sad. "You're just too cute for your own good."

His head snapped up. "Are you implying that this is somehow my fault?" He demanded, his voice going high and twangy at the end.

"No, no, no, not your fault. I know that you didn't do anything to make her think that you wanted her to kiss you."

"No," he said, imbuing the word with a great deal of feeling.

"I know."

He cocked his head to the side. "You think I'm 'cute'?" He did the air quotes.

She could feel heat rising in her cheeks. She hesitated, and then answered. "Yeah, you are. You're attractive." There, she said it. It was out there.

"Oh. Thank you?" He seemed unsure.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Does that mean that you believe that the grad students that offer me meals and assistance every semester are attracted to my person, rather than my intellect?"

Penny felt that she was on dangerous ground. "For the grad students, I'm sure it's your brains, first and that fact that you're attractive is a bonus."

He seemed relieved. "But, for you, that's not…."

She cut him. "Sheldon, I know that you're a beautiful-mind super-genius, and appreciate the whole package."

"Good." He still seemed confused, but she was too, so she decided to gloss right on over it.

"You really need to be more careful of who you let come here, Sheldon."

He was still staring at her as if she were some complicated equation. He blinked and answered, "yes, it seems that I must be more stringent as to who has access to my domicile."

"That's what I said." She frowned. "I think."

He smiled sweetly at her. "It was." He cleared his throat. "Thank you for helping me."

"That's what friends do, Sheldon. You would do the same for me. You did, actually, you came running when I fell and was calling." She smiled, remembering. He come to her aid like a knight in shining armor, helped her, driven her to the ER (scared to bits to drive, but he'd done it), brought her back home, sang "Soft Kitty" with her, and stayed to make sure that she was okay. She didn't have any other friends that would have done that for her.

Sheldon felt the heat rise in his cheeks, as he remembered the feel of her breast in his hand. And he'd peeked at her whilst she was dressing. "Yes, I did."

"Sheldon, the next time a grad student offers to bring you food, you tell her thank you but that you need to check with Penny, okay?"

"Why?"

"My money is on Vampira blabbing tomorrow that you guys were interrupted. If you mention me, it may make the grad students who want a little , um, extra from you hesitate."

"Oh." He considered the matter for a moment. "Do you suggest I deceive the potential grad student?" At Penny's blank look. "Do you want me to lie and tell her that you are my girlfriend?"

"I am a girl and your friend, so it's not a real lie. So you should be able to pull it off. So, yeah, it couldn't hurt." Her eyes lit with glee. "Hey, do you want me to stop by and sort of stake my 'claim'?"

Sheldon looked nervous. "In what manner would this metaphoric branding take place?"

"No branding, Honey. You could just show me around, and I'll eat lunch with you guys. That's all."

Sheldon considered it. "That sounds acceptable. And if, in the future only truly dedicated grad students offer assistance as a result, it will be a morning well wasted."

"Gee, Sheldon, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved. Maybe I'll find a new boyfriend."

His expression was startled. "Excuse…?" His expression cleared. "Oh." He sighed. "I apologize, it was not my intention to imply that the time would be wasted. It is an investment. And I appreciate your assistance in this."

"Aw, that's was nice." She grinned at him. "Okay, maybe I won't break up with you just yet." Her green eyes twinkled merrily at him. He couldn't help the tiny smile that quirked his lips.

"Thank you. I will endeavor to be worthy of your willingness to give me a 'second chance', as the saying goes." He teased back.

She grinned happily at him. It was always fun to bait Sheldon, but it was even more fun when the two of teamed up. It was one of the reasons that she enjoyed being his Halo partner so much more than anyone else's. That and he respected what she was capable of. The others tended to under-utilize her.

They arranged a time to meet in his office, and Penny returned to her own apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Penny followed Sheldon's very specific directions to his office. She paused at his door and took a deep breath before knocking. His voice told her to come in. As she stood in his doorway, she gave him a minute to peruse her ensemble. She had made a serious effort to look not only like she could whoop the ass of anyone hitting on her boyfriend, but like she could actually be Sheldon's girlfriend. To that end she was wearing a bright top, with a solid skirt that came to just above her knees.

"Penny," Sheldon greeted her. "You're a little ahead of schedule."

"I know, Sheldon. I thought we should figure out what we're going to say."

"Ah, yes, excellent notion."

"I think that if you just introduce me as 'Penny', and don't add anything else, you should be able to get through without twitching."

"I concur."

"Also, it would help if you could place your hand at the small of my back, like you're guiding me, and/or let me hold your arm as you're showing me around. Do you think you can handle that?"

This he seemed less certain of. He stood up and joined her by the door, and then stopped.

"If it helps, Sheldon, I took a shower before I left and washed my hands just before walking in here." She offered.

He nodded. "Yes, it does, thank you." He cautiously placed his hand on her back.

"A little lower, Sheldon, and you don't have to press. Just the lightest of pressure, okay?"

"Yes." He complied with her directions.

"Much better. You okay?"

"Yes, I believe I can, as you said, 'handle' this." And he offered her his arm.

She took it, and smiled brightly up at him. "Nobody who knows you is going to expect anything more than this, Sheldon. So just show me around, introduce me as needed, and then we'll have lunch."

He smiled down at her, and his Southern manners kicked in, causing him to open the door for her.

He followed her plan and things went very smoothly. He didn't even feel very awkward touching her, or having her touch him. She certainly touched him often enough, so he was probably just assimilating. He wasn't certain how he felt about that, but for today, it worked in his favor.

At lunch he took her to the cafeteria, and paid for her lunch. They crossed to the table that the guys were seated at and joined them. "Hey, guys."

"Hi Penny, what are you doing here?" Leonard asked with a smile.

"Visiting. Sheldon's showing me around." At Leonard's doubtful look, she went on. "And I wanted to get a good look at the crop of grad students." Sheldon was holding her chair out, patiently, and she sat. "Thanks Sweetie." She gave him a smile and slowly, so that he had time to notice, laid her hand on his wrist.

The other guys froze, but Sheldon didn't even react; he had caught her cue. He sat next to her, and started to organize his lunch. While they ate, Penny kept her body angled towards Sheldon, sending subliminal signals to anyone who looked that they were together.

Sheldon wasn't sure if it was working, but no grad students approached the table while they ate. It was when they rose to leave that something truly momentous occurred. Sheldon had Penny's hand in the crook of his arm and they were leaving when Leslie Winkle stopped by the table, and greeted them. "Penny, men, Dr. Dumbass. " She had some small respect for Penny, and hesitated to antagonize her.

"Leslie, as the definition of 'dumb' means mute or silent, the fact that Sheldon's ass is 'dumb' is a good thing. Unlike yours which speaks." Penny fired all rockets, pissed off at Leslie's casual insult to Sheldon.

Leslie rocked back in surprise; they all did. Sheldon blinked. He gave in to the same instinct which had driven him to hug Penny when she had gifted him with the Nimoy napkin, and moved his arm, where Penny's hand still rested, until her hand could slide down to his. He twined their fingers and blinked at her, enchanted. Before Leslie could fire back at the bristling Penny, Leonard distracted Leslie, not wanting to see how ugly things could get. He managed to get her out of the cafeteria, leaving the others in silence.

"What the frak?" Howard asked.

Penny just looked at him. "Like I was just going to let her be mean to Sheldon." Sheldon squeezed her hand, catching her attention. He was giving her a very strange look. She thought it sort of looked like the expression he'd had when he was showing her his board the first day they met. It was very approving. She smiled at him. "You should probably walk me out, now, Sheldon."

He maintained his hold on her hand, as he led her from the cafeteria. Raj and Howard just looked at each other. Sheldon walked her to her car, and with a furtive look around, said "Thank you, Penny. For everything."

"Aw, you're welcome, honey. You're my friend and friends help each other." She smiled warmly at him. And he actually smiled back.

Later, at home, after explaining the situation to a querulous Leonard and confused Howard and Raj, Sheldon was able mull over the day. It had left him confused so he gave it more thought than he usually would have spared emotions and feelings. After considerable thought he was able to boil it down to a few salient points. Point one-Penny had come to his defense, again. Point two-he didn't really mind when she touched him, and had even initiated touching her. (And that was not even taking into account touching her breast when she'd been injured) Point three-a part of him had been pleased by the envious looks that he had garnered from many of the other male scientists. Point four-grad students were more likely to leave him alone if they thought that he was involved with Penny.

It occurred to him that Penny would only be available to aid him this manner as long as she was not romantically involved with anyone else. He wondered if there was a way that he could convince Penny to actually be involved with him rather than merely pretend to be, rendering her constantly available. It would also put her permanently on his team for Halo. The downside to this would be the romantic aspect, of course. But it wasn't like he had no sexual interest in her. He often thought about her to achieve arousal for his weekly masturbation. The memory of her golden body, and feel of her firm, warm breast under his hand...darn, it was working and he wasn't even trying to become aroused. He focused on willing away his burgeoning arousal.

Messy and unsanitary as the act of coitus undoubtedly was, there were ways to minimize those factors. He could only hope that intercourse would be at least as physically satisfying as self-gratification. And Penny would definitely be able to show him exactly what she wanted, big ol' five that she was.

The more thought that he gave it, the more sense in made to him to pursue her. He pulled his laptop to him, and began researching techniques for attracting and seducing females.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sheldon was in the kitchen, debating the various strategies that the internet had suggested for wooing Penny, when she stumbled into the apartment. She looked even less alert than she usually did in the morning.

"Penny?"

"Hmm?" She said as she put a splash of milk in her coffee.

"Were your circadian rhythms interrupted last night?"

"What?" She managed, after a sip of coffee.

"Did you not sleep well?" He translated. "You…." He paused, choosing his words carefully. Not only was his intent to seduce her, but she was perfectly capable of punching him in the throat if she felt that he had insulted her."You don't seem your usual 'upbeat' self this morning."

She blinked at him. That had been remarkably nice from Sheldon. Deciding to reply in kind, she spoke without rancor. "No, I didn't sleep well. I had a nightmare."

His eyes widened in sympathy. "Oh. Would it help you to relay the nature of the nightmare, or would that only force you to experience it over again?"

She looked at him in surprise. Again, that was remarkably nice. "It was what happened the other day, with the grad student, only, instead of having to get through my door and yours, there were hundreds between us, and I could hear you calling for me."

Sheldon was astounded. She was even trying to defend him in her sleep, and it bothered her that she had not been able to. Wooing her had just gone up his list of priorities. Now it was only behind proving string theory (and winning the Nobel Prize). It was even in front of defeating Wil Wheaton. "Your concern is much appreciated, Penny." He said in his nicest voice.

"Oh, Honey, that's really sweet of you to say." It was, and he was starting to freak her out. "How are you holding up after your adventures?"

"I am doing quite well, due, in no small part, to you and your actions, both with Lola and then Leslie Winkle." He smiled happily in memory.

"I'm glad."

Sheldon being the genius that he was had a fantastic idea. "I do, however find it difficult to credit your assertion that kissing is supposed to be pleasurable."

"Really?"

"Logically, I realize that it must be for you, Leonard, Wolowitz and Koothrappali to pursue such intimacies so …diligently. But, empirical evidence does not support the logic."

She clucked her tongue. "Aw, I'm sorry you feel that way, Sweetie." Her green eyes had an impish light when she continued. "If you ever want to give it another try, I'm sure I can do better than those two kisses."

Sheldon couldn't believe that she had actually been the one to suggest it. How surprisingly cooperative of her. "Really? That would be most kind of you. Is there a time that would be convenient?"

Penny blinked at him in shock. "What? No, Shel…I mean yeah, if you want, but…you don't want …do you?" Penny's surprise manifested itself into a very disjointed sentence.

"I feel that it would be beneficial to experience the positive to offset the negative." He pouted ever so slightly. "Unless, of course, you don't wish to help me."

Her eyes drifted that his lower lip, stuck out just the tiniest bit. "I wish to help you, Sheldon." She blinked and shook her head to clear it. "But, right now I gotta' scoot. I am so late getting ready for work." She moved to the door, still in a bit of shock over the turn her morning had taken. "I'll, ah, see you later?"

"Indeed." Sheldon was well satisfied with the way that things had worked out. Penny had not dismissed his request, and had, in fact, looked quite interested in the prospect.

Penny had a long, weird morning at the Cheesecake factory. Saturdays were normally pretty hectic, but add her complete lack of focus into the mix, and it was never going to be a good day.

She got home, took a long hot shower in the hopes of easing some of her tired muscles and put on something comfy. She hesitated to go over to the guy's apartment. She was tired, sore and still had no idea what she was going to do about Sheldon's request for help. It wasn't his fault he had her in turmoil; the man was just so clueless, he had no idea that his request could be open to interpretation. From any other man, she'd have instantly thought that he was coming on to her. But, Sheldon…, just, no. He just wouldn't.

Finally, she went to the door. She hesitated about just walking in, and knocked instead. Sheldon opened the door. "Hello, Penny." He greeted her, with apparent pleasure.

"Hello, Sheldon." She followed him onto the apartment. "Where are the guys?"

"At a marathon of the works of Stanley Kubrick. The theater does not meet my standards."

"Oh, sorry that you didn't get to go."

"I don't mind. I have accomplished quite a lot today. How was work?"

"Exhausting," she answered.

"You were exhausted going into it; such a long shift must have been quite taxing."

"Yes." She stared at him. He really was freaking her out with all the niceness. Was he just trying to reciprocate for her help? That must be it. She believed that she had found the reason behind Sheldon's weird behavior; that was one weight she could feel drop from her shoulders. She relaxed just a little.

"You seem quite tense as well."

"Yeah." She acknowledged.

"Perhaps I can assist you with that." He offered, pleased that another opportunity to woo her had presented itself.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh?"

"Certainly. Please come here." He walked to the couch and sat in his spot. He gestured for her to sit next to him. She hesitantly followed. "Excuse me," he said, just before he nudged her to face away from him. She angled herself so that her back was facing him. "I am going to touch you, please do not be alarmed."

He rested his hands on her tense shoulders, and proceeded to gently knead the muscles there. His hands were firm and sure. "Oh God, Sheldon, where did you ever learn that?" She moaned as she all but melted into his hands.

"Penny, when one understands anatomy and physiology, applying that knowledge is simple."

Penny gulped. No way did that mean what it sounded like. "Well, I for one am grateful for that knowledge." Penny said.

"As am I." He continued to rub her shoulders, but the angle was awkward. "Might there be a position that would be less cumbersome?" He asked.

She looked at him over her shoulder, startled once more at the depth of blue in his eyes. She swallowed. "Uh, maybe if you were to move your leg along the couch behind me, I could sit more…."

"Ah, that would be optimum. Please stand while I adjust."

She complied, and very soon was sitting between Sheldon's slender legs. She was hyper-aware of him, and when his hands settled back on her shoulders, a shiver ran down her spine.

Sheldon returned to his self-appointed task, and soon Penny was all melty again. He massaged down her right arm, to her hand. He was pressed against her back, and Penny could feel every breath he took. His chest moved against her, and his breath stirred her hair. "Perhaps," he spoke, his breath hitting her neck as he turned his face towards hers, "you might sit a little further back?" He suggested.

"Okay." She said a little breathlessly. Sheldon rested his hands on her hips, and slid her along the couch towards him. She could feel him surrounding her, and as his hands returned to hers, kissing him seemed like not such a bad idea at all. He was still pressed along her back, and had both arms wrapped around her, and Penny felt more secure than she had in a long time. How was it even possible to feel so relaxed, and so very tense at the same time?

Only Sheldon could manage to make her this confused, and he wasn't even trying to … _do_ … anything other than help a friend. He finished with her arms and hands, and let his hands return to rest on her shoulders, as she sagged against his torso.

"Better?" He asked, his breath stirring her hair once more.

"Much," she murmured, unwilling to break the spell that his competent hands and warm body had woven on her.

They sat that way for what seemed like a very long time, and Sheldon chanced a look at her face. His eyebrows went up in surprise. She had fallen asleep on him. Literally, fallen asleep ON him. He did not believe that this was the desired outcome. However, looking at her peaceful face, he thought it best to leave her undisturbed. Waking Penny was a risk at the best of times. In addition, her weight didn't bother him. On the other hand, her body against him bothered him, but not in a way that was unpleasant, and he could still reach the remote. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable, and turned the TV on, volume down, while Penny slept, nestled against him. He wrapped his right around arm around her, letting the hand rest on her opposite hip. While it felt intimate, he found it oddly soothing.

When Penny woke, a couple of hours later, she was surprised to find herself in Sheldon's embrace. He had dozed off at some point, and was holding her to him. She turned a little in his arms to see his face: his surprisingly long eyelashes rested against his cheeks, his expression was relaxed, and Penny found herself smiling.

"What am I going to do with you, Sheldon?" She asked his sleeping form. She shook her head, and eased herself away from him. She was a little surprised at her own reluctance to do so.

She had intended to just slip quietly out the door, but didn't want him to wake up with her gone, and no idea when she'd left. Also, it would be laundry night soon, and she didn't want him to get off schedule. She gently nudged his shoulder. "Sheldon."

"Danger, Danger." He sat up. "Penny?" He rubbed sleepy eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier, and that I'm going back to my apartment. It's almost eight."

"Oh." He blinked at her. "Oh! Laundry night."

"That's right. Thanks again, Sheldon. It was really nice of you."

"You are very welcome, Penny. I was pleased to be able to do it."

Penny was warmed by his sincerity. "Aw, thank you."

"As the saying goes, 'any time'."

She just smiled at him as she let herself out of the apartment.

Penny was confused but not unhappy. Sheldon was cautiously pleased with the outcome of the endeavor. It was difficult for him to "go with the flow" as it were, but he didn't feel competent to engineer situations. But, the lack of structure seemed to be working so far. He wondered what new opportunity would present itself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This part is definitely M, kids, for some light sexual content. You have been warned.

Penny avoided the guys for the next couple of days, especially Sheldon. She asked for extra shifts and worked them absently. Her mind kept straying back to Sheldon's actions and how they confused her. From any other guy, she would know how to take it. Put through the Sheldon filter, however… not so much. To the best of her knowledge, Sheldon didn't have *urges*, and if he did, he certainly would be pursuing Amy, not Penny.

On the other hand, when Sheldon had thought that Amy was altering their relationship, he had panicked and hid. He clearly had no interest in her like that. Of course, he had no interest in Penny like that either. Sure he had taken a peek at her that day she'd fallen, but Penny thought that was only because his hero complex had made him think he was expected to, not out of any particular interest to see her naked. The boob touching was an accident. The fact that his hand had lingered, and almost seemed to caress her confused her a little, but she was sure that there was a logical Sheldon reason for what had happened.

It could all be explained, which left her where, exactly? She wasn't sure, but keeping space between her and Sheldon didn't seem to be working. She was still confused, and she kind of missed seeing the guys. Finally, she decided to face it head on, like the Junior Rodeo Champ she was.

With that in mind she went over to the guys place the next day. She hadn't worked, and was feeling about as sharp as she was going to. She always needed her wits about her to deal with Sheldon. "Hey, Leonard. "

"Hi Penny. You've been working a lot. We've missed you."

"Aw, I've missed you guys, too. Needed the cash, though."

"Yeah, I figured. "

"So, is Sheldon around?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom, did you need tech support or something? Maybe I can help?" He offered.

"Oh, thanks, Sweetie, but it's nothing like that." She sat at Sheldon's desk, and idly toyed with his laptop. He'd left it open, so Penny thought that she'd look at shoes while she waited. She did have some extra money, courtesy of the extra shifts, after all.

The page that Sheldon was currently browsing on shocked Penny down to her socks. Had she been wearing any. "Seduction Techniques for the Shy Man." Penny blinked. And blinked again. What the hell? She looked at his history and discovered that Sheldon had been researching seduction, romance, and even sexual positions. Penny grew hot, then cold, and stood up abruptly.

She closed Sheldon's browser, "You know what? I think I'll wait at my place. Would you tell Sheldon that I really need to talk to him? Please?"

"Sure." Leonard looked as confused by Penny's actions, as Penny felt about Sheldon's. She bolted for her apartment. She closed her door and leaned back against it. "Holy crap on a cracker." She said. He had been doing exactly what she thought he couldn't possibly be doing. Sheldon Lee Cooper was coming on to her. Only he had no idea how, so … wow.

Penny only had a few minutes to figure out how she wanted to deal with this before Sheldon would come knock, knock, knocking at her door.

Sheldon walked back into his living room, scant seconds after Penny had vacated it. "Oh, Sheldon, Penny was looking for you. Did you guys fight?"

"No." Sheldon answered shortly. He wasn't sure what had happened. One moment they were comfortable enough to fall asleep together, and the next Penny seemed to be avoiding him. Oh, he knew that she'd said that she was working, and so she had been, but her eyes wouldn't meet his anytime they'd happened to cross each other's path. It was worrisome. Already, a grad student had tried to talk to him at lunch.

Sheldon looked at his computer. "Leonard, did you touch my computer?" He demanded.

"No, I think Penny was looking at it. She asked if you would come over. Said she needed to talk to you. Wanna' catch me up on what's going on?"

But Sheldon had more serious concerns than allaying Leonard's pointless jealousies. Penny had been on his computer. There was a very high probability that she had seen what he had been researching. And she wanted to speak to him. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered as he was leaving the apartment.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Penny opened the door, and looked up at the obviously nervous Sheldon. She gestured him inside, silently. He turned to face her as she closed the door.

"Hi, Sheldon," she finally spoke. "I assume you're here for that positive kissing experience that we discussed."

Sheldon was surprised, to say the least. "Yes." He said uncertainly.

"You should probably sit down; you're a little tall for us to kiss standing up comfortably."

Sheldon debated, and then sat on the small sofa in lieu of his spot at Penny's apartment. He shifted uncomfortably, uncertain as to what he should do with his hands.

Penny sat gingerly on his lap, pulled his arms around her and cupped his face in her hands. "Are you ready?" She asked huskily.

He nodded, his eyes wide. His hands on her trembled. She gently brushed her lips across his. And then she did it again, slower, applying just a little more pressure. Soon she was pressing against his lips fully. She waited until he relaxed, and then gently ran her tongue across the seam of his closed mouth. His research had mentioned this, so he knew that he was supposed to part his lips and allow her tongue access. What it hadn't mentioned was how amazing it felt to have her tongue lightly touch his, and withdraw. He tentatively followed her lead, and eased his tongue into her mouth, and "tagged" her tongue. Then they were dueling and his hands were cupping her shoulders, holding her to him.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as she shifted on his lap, to straddle him."Oh, yeah," she thought. "Sheldon has urges." She pressed down against his growing erection, and he groaned onto her mouth.

She pulled a little away from him, and his lips followed her. "Sheldon, look at me," she urged. He opened eyes that he didn't remember closing, and watched in awe as Penny pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes dropped to her lace encased breasts. He hooked his thumbs beneath the straps and slid them down. He kissed her throat, and the side of her neck, trailing kisses to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Penny tilted her head to give him better access.

His hands fumbled behind her back, finally undoing the clasp on her bra, and he pulled back to allow it to fall between them. Penny tossed his carelessly aside, and then tugged at his shirts. He allowed her to help him pull them off. The feel of her bare breasts pressed against the skin of his chest was nearly overwhelming.

Suddenly, Sheldon wasn't sure he could breath. Penny felt the difference almost immediately and pulled away from him. She looked at his face, and realized that he was hyperventilating. She shifted off of his lap, and eased his head down.

"Breathe, Honey, just breathe." She pulled her shirt on, and kept her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

Finally, she felt him relax. "I'm sorry, Penny." His voice was small.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Sheldon. We just moved too fast. I should have realized that you can't go from zero to sex that fast. We'll just slow down."

His eyes met hers. "Are you sure Penny? I know you're a 'big ol' five'." He said with his Texas showing.

She snorted a laugh. "I am, but I also know about breaking stallions, Sweetie. And sometimes it just takes a little time and patience. And we've got all the time in the world."

He was so relieved that he didn't even correct her for the scientific inaccuracy in that statement.

"My mom useta' say 'Slow and steady wins the race'."

"Let's not bring your mother into this just yet, okay, Honey?"

He gave a breathy laugh. "She'll be so relieved."

"Yeah? Good. And as for any grad students….now they'll really have me to deal with."

Sheldon gave a happy sigh.


	5. Epilogue

It was the first day of the semester and the three grad students looked around the CalTech cafeteria. "Oh look, there's Dr. Cooper," said the tall brunette. "He's so amazing." She said with a dreamy note in her voice.

"Who's that with him?" Asked the shorter brunette.

"The short one with glasses is Dr. Cooper's roommate, Dr. Hof…something. The Indian is Dr. Koothrappali, he works with Dr. Cooper. I don't know who the girlishly small one is." The redhead answered.

"Maybe we could sit with him?" The tall brunette suggested to the other two.

"There are two seats open; one on either side of him." The shorter brunette agreed.

"Are you two insane?" The redhead said. "Didn't you hear what his girlfriend did to the last grad student that got overly friendly with Dr. Cooper?"

"I thought that was just a rumor," the tall brunette said.

"No," the redhead countered. "Her name was Lola, and the girlfriend…well, apparently she does not share."

"Well, I'm not afraid. Come on Tina," the tall brunette said to the shorter one.

She made her way to the table, and screwed up her courage to talk to Dr. Cooper. "Hello, Dr. Cooper, my name is Cynthia and…wow you're just amazing." He looked at her with blue eyes devoid of interest. Then his eyes slid passed her, and lit.

"Penny," he said happily.

Cynthia turned to see a beautiful blond walking towards the table. Penny stopped next to Sheldon and rested her hand casually on his shoulder. Then she looked at Cynthia. The blonde's green eyes looked at Cynthia with laser-like focus and Cynthia quailed. Those eyes promised mayhem and Cynthia wanted no part. She turned immediately to the Indian. "Dr. Koothrappali? My name is Cynthia. You must be brilliant to get to work with Dr. Cooper. May I join you?"

Dr. Koothrappali's eyes widened in surprise, the small one leered at her, and the one with glasses banged his head on the table alternately saying "Why? Why?" and "Not fair." As for Dr. Cooper…well he just stared up at Penny adoringly.

The End

A/N Sorry it's so short, but I didn't really feel like I needed more. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Now back to Sheldon's girlfriend for me.


End file.
